Son cosas del amor
by DarkMagician Ishtar
Summary: Basada en hecho ireales xD , en este fic no fueron maltraados animales ni adefecions humanos e inumanos xD , si Ishizu tiene problemas con el tequila che alcoholica !


**Aclaraciones:**  
**Dark Magician Ishtar: Este fic, esta escrito en base de "SON COSAS DEL AMOR" canción que amo y me fascina.**  
**Marik: Bueno, bueno ya comienza a contármela (se ve a Marik acostado en su cama y con un osito de peluche en su brazo derecho)**  
**DMI: Pero después te vas a dormir?**  
**Marik: Sip ^^ (toma a su osito y lo abraza)**  
**DMI: OK…**

Kisara llego lo mas rápido que pudo al leer el mensaje de Ishizu "Ahora que pasara"  
Desde que Kisara se había comprometido casi ya no sabia de Is, ya que esta se había ido al exterior a estudiar.  
pero unas semanas atrás Is se había comunicado con ella ya que le quería dar la noticia que ya tenia novio.  
Al entrar al bar comenzó a busca a una joven egipcia pero no la encontró, una chica de piel bronceada alzo la mano y ella se dirigió a esta, al estar mas cerca de ella se sorprendió al verla, su largo cabello ya no estaba, ahora le llegaba al hombro, ya no vestía ese vestido tan peculiar que la caracterizaba, ahora portaba una blusa de cuello "V" y un pantalón de vestir.

-Ishizu que …  
-¿Qué me paso?  
Kisara asintió…  
-Un pequeño cambio de look…  
-pero te ves…  
-¿diferente?  
La albina asintió nuevamente. Ishizu la examino aun conservaba su largo cabello blanco, y su expresión era mas de una chica felizmente comprometida.  
-Me alegro de que estés bien- respondió la egipcia  
-A mi igual- Ishtar bajo la mirada y jugueteó con la servilleta de papel que tenía en la mano  
Kisara al percatarse de esto cambio el tema , pasando las horas Ishizu dejo de pedir refresco y pidió tequila , Kisara la miro sorprendida al ver el aguante de la egipcia tras 3 copas.

-Ishizu ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto preocupada  
-Amiga, tengo el corazón herido el hombre que yo amo se me va lo estoy perdiendo, lo estoy sufriendo llorando de impotencia no puedo retenerlo- al terminar de decir esto las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus grandes ojos azules.  
Kisara la contemplo suspiro y se atrevió a responder  
-Amiga, mientras quede un esperanza tu tienes que luchar por ese amor si el es el hombre de tu vida no te des nunca por vencida que vale todo si se lucha por amor  
Ishizu trato de reflexionar pero no encontraba nada.  
-Como puedo hacer  
-entrega todo  
-todo se lo di  
-intenta un modo  
-no es posible que se pueda querer mas  
-pensando así lo perderás

Las dos se miraron e Ishizu siguió llorando

-Y si el se va  
-lo habrás perdido  
-que me quedara  
-lo que has vivido  
-tu consejo no me aleja del dolor  
-son cosas del amor amiga… son cosas del amor

Kisara la miro con ternura, jamás había visto a su amiga así , ella siempre había sido la fuerte la luchadora y ahora verla así por un hombre era…

-Kisara, yo no se que esta pasando será que habrá encontrado otra mujer ya no es el mismo, su indiferencia la siento por las noches, rechaza mi presencia .  
Al pronunciar esto agacho la mirada, no lo podía creer confesarse en un bar.

-Amiga no será que has descuidado la forma de buscarlo en el amor quizás la casa, la rutina  
se ha convertido en tu enemiga y esta cobrando un alto precio por tu error.  
Kisara ya no sabia que hacer para que dejara de llorar, un joven de ojos verdes se le acercó y le ofreció un pañuelo a la egipcia ella sonrió con tristeza y lo acepto.

-¿que puedo hacer?- la misma pregunta  
-entrega todo – la misma respuesta  
-todo se lo di  
-intenta un modo  
-no es posible que se pueda querer mas  
-pensando así lo perderás

Las dos se miraron por un breve instante, la albina le sonrió a la egipcia y ella por mas loco que suene le devolvió la sonrisa con mucha ternura  
Kisara vio un brillo especial en los ojos de la egipcia  
-¿Que tramas Ishtar?  
Ishizu tomo el celular de su bolso mando un mensaje y sonrió  
-¿Ishtar?  
Ishizu se levanto de la mesa dejo 50 dólares , se levanto de su asiento y le sonrió a su amiga  
-Son cosas del amor.

**DMI: FIN**  
**Marik: zZzZz (roncando)**  
**DMI: =) espero y les haya gustado este onee shoot (susurrando) luego les escribo otros gracias por leer bye bye**  
**Marik: DMI cállate que intento dormir**  
**DMI: ups ¡ Okay ¡**


End file.
